Star Wars: Grey Side of the Force
by ejohnk56
Summary: A story starting with the arrival of Rey to the Supremacy, in her mission to save Ben Solo from the dark side. Will she succeed and take Ben Solo out of Kylo Ren? Or else, will she surrender to the dark side, Kylo Ren, in her search? Is there any possible way besides Sith and Jedi? Discover the grey shades of the force with Reylo… (Major spoilers related with The Last Jedi)


_Jedi order commands;_

There is no emotion, there is peace.

There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.

There is no passion, there is serenity.

There is no chaos, there is harmony.

There is no death, there is the Force

* * *

 **Chapter I - Confrontation of the Force**

As the Millenium Falcon came out from hyperspace, a single-person pod had been blasted off from ship's rear. Even before the propellants stabilized the pod in the space; Chewbacca, who was following the instructions of Rey, took the Falcon away at light speed and disappeared. After the completion of its stabilization, the pod turned itself to the Supremacy, the biggest battle cruiser of the First Order, and ignited its engines. Rey who was shaken with the effect of the acceleration held on to the Jedi weapon in her hands much tighter.

The excitement she felt inside of her for seeing Ben again was in a fight with her worry about losing him to the dark side forever. It was hard to control both emotions, but Rey was aware that only Ben could put an end to this conflict. The dark clouds in her mind scattered as the pod began to decelerate and entered the glorious hangar. The window of her pod started to become clearer due to heat; then she felt that their encounter was imminent. Her eyes started to look for him, while she tried to hide her worry from outside like trying to hold her breath. Still, when she found what she had been looking for, she wouldn't be happy in the face of the scenery.

Rey thought she had seen his true self when he removed the mask for the first time. A man with fear, under the mask of a Sith apprentice who is ruthless enough to kill his own father… Though, Kylo Ren was much more than this. He had surrounded his light with his own darkness and Ben Solo of the light, that he swore to destroy, was his eternal captive. She had seen Ben Solo when they touched one another… From that moment on, Rey knew that in order to see him again she could have gone not only to the Snoke's ship, but to the far depths of the galaxy.

Yet the looks in the eyes of the young man was cold, when their eyes met. And Rey's further desperate attempts to search for the warmness of Ben Solo were in vain. Young Jedi managed to remove her disappointment firstly from her frowned eyebrows, then from her mind. She reminded herself that nothing needed to be easy, because she was determined enough to face Ben's darkness just on her own.

As Kylo Ren averted his eyes and walked away, Rey's attention was drawn to her surroundings. She noticed that stormtroopers were waiting for her with handcuffs in hands. After making sure that pod's autopilot shut down the engines, they moved to open its hatch. As soon as it opened, Rey confronted the stormtrooper waiting with handcuffs at ready. She placed her lightsaber to his demanding hand and reached out her wrists towards the trooper. The soldier wasn't given the opportunity to speak by her, yet he did not complain. After he placed and made sure the handcuffs were tight, he simply got out of the way to let her follow Kylo Ren. Then Rey went after the man she came to save.

The star ship was like a bee's hive, no one was interested anything rather than their own task. The corridors were sterile as a medical bay, but crowded as a control room. The stormtroopers who were coming from different directions were moving like a bunch of well-programmed droids. The mechanization was inhumane. Still, she thought at least they might be the first in order. The only think they deserved maybe was their bloody name… An unintentional smile covered her face. If Kylo Ren heard this joke, would he lower his shield of darkness even for a moment? Would he show Ben to her one more time?

Kylo Ren stopped in front of an elevator that moved inside a transparent cylinder tube. The stormtrooper acted first to open the elevator door. After he had done it, he delivered the Jedi weapon to the Sith apprentice. Kylo who just ignored the salute the trooper did with his helmet, inspected the relic that belonged the previous life of his idol. He turned it in his hand to look at it thoroughly; then he united the lightsaber, that he would memorize its each detail later on, at his hands in front of him. The force-sensitive duo took their place in the capsule with Kylo at the back, both of their faces looking towards the exit. As the doors closed and elevator started to move, the tense silence covered them both. It was Rey who ended the silence at where keeping emotions from each other was turning into a breath holding contest.

"You do not have to do this." Rey said with determination.

She turned her head towards back and continued.

"I feel the conflict inside you… It is destroying you."

This time she completely turned to him and started to talk while looking into his eyes.

"When we touch our hands..."

"I saw your future. Only its form, but solidly and clearly."

Rey was checking the defences of Kylo's castle of darkness. She came closer to him.

"You will not bow to Snoke."

"You will turn sides. I'll help you." Rey insisted.

"I saw it."

Kylo interrupted her with an enthusiasm that he couldn't control anymore.

"I also saw something."

"From what I saw... I know that when the time comes, you will turn."

Eyes of Kylo Ren shined with passion.

"You will stay with me."

These words blurred the mind of Rey, but in the end they were coming from the wrong man. Kylo Ren resumed his talk with his ambition that was fuelled by the dark side.

"Rey… I saw who your parents are."

Rey was baffled, with the influence of what she heard; she took a couple of steps backwards. Kylo Ren, now possessed the desires of young Rey. And mighty Kylo Ren wanted this terribly. Because, the Sith apprentice knew very well, when you own someone's desires you actually own them… At this moment elevator stopped and the doors were opened. As a reflex to the opening sound of the door, Rey turned around. There was a throne room in front of her: a black throne in the middle of a room illuminated by red light. Snoke's feeble and disfigured body was sitting on the throne in his gold coloured shiny robes, as if it never belonged there. In contrast with gold, guards who were wearing Sith red colored uniforms, were scattered around the supreme leader and on full alert to protect him when necessary.

As soon as Kylo had seen his master, he wore his dark side as a mask again. Then he grabbed Rey from her arm with a swift motion, he led her on towards the corridor to the throne. When Snoke had seen the captured Jedi, he celebrated his apprentice with a commanding voice.

"Well done, my good and faithful apprentice."

"I regained my faith in you."

Kylo stopped and pushed Rey in front of his master as an offering. While young Jedi was walking due to his light push, he found his place in the room and knelt to show his allegiance to his master. Yet, Snoke had turned his attention to the prisoner young woman.

"Young lady Rey. Welcome…"

Snoke opened Rey's handcuffs by only with his finger using the force, then reached out the same hand to her, in an inviting manner.

"Come closer, girl."

Rey didn't move a muscle. Mighty Snoke looked up and down to her, inspected her like a predator who were enjoying its prey before hunting.

"Too much strength…" he continued with a pause.

"The darkness ascends and light too, to meet it."

"I warned my young apprentice that if it got stronger, its equivalent in light would rise."

The Jedi weapon that Kylo Ren was holding flied out from him, moved towards the throne in an instant. Snoke who just caught the lightsaber midair, burst into a small laughter and resumed his talk.

"Skywalker… I assumed mistakenly."

With his contemptuous attitude he released the name from his lips like an unwanted swear, afterwards placed the Jedi weapon quietly to the handresting of his throne. He reacted to the disobedience of Rey by performing his command.

"Closer, I said."

She started to get closer to the throne, as the feet of young Jedi left the ground. Even though she detested his will, there was only Snoke's overwhelming force… Nevertheless, she showed the Sith lord that her resolve was not weaker than his will.

"You underestimate Skywalker... Ben Solo... And me."

Rey who was still floating in the air continued and placed a curse on him.

"That will be your downfall. "

Snoke's poorly acted pretention added some fear and despair to his question towards Rey.

"Oh… You have seen something? A weak point in my apprentice… Is that why you came?"

Rey didn't need words to declare her intention, she was going to save Ben and rescue him from being a stupid Sith Lord's servant. She focused her brave and decisive looks on Snoke. The dark lord burst into a bigger laughter this time, after noticing that he had sparked an excitement in her.

"Silly young girl… It was me who connected your minds. I fuelled Ren's internal conflict."

Following his master's words, Kylo Ren raised his head like a frightened animal. Snoke knew everything from the beginning, all along he thought… He knew that Kylo Ren had a stain in his darkness. Well, what about more?

Kylo, pushed all the thoughts from his mind. He tried to strengthen his determination, because that was the only thing Snoke supposed to know and feel. He centered himself upon the words of the Sith lord.

"I knew he was not strong enough to hide it from you and that you were not so wise as to resist that bait. Now... you will give me Skywalker. "

By using the force Snoke made Rey come closer to him, at an intimacy of touch. While his huge hand covered the half of Rey's face, he emphasized on each word of his intent.

"Then I will kill you... with the most atrocious blow."

"No." Resisted Rey, clinging on the determination of her light side.

Sith lord only confined himself to her respond with disdain.

"Yes…"

Rey drifted from Snoke at a stroke and got placed on a higher spot. With the effect of the force, young Jedi who was pulled from each of her extremities to a different direction in midair, still tried to cling herself to her determination. She fueled it by thinking about Ben Solo: the tranquillity that his touch brought to her.

Seeing her in this state, filled the eyes of Kylo Ren with agony and tore his heart out. He fixed his eyes to the ground, as he realized his master could notice the turmoil in his feelings. Rey needed to endure this, she had to let the dark lord take "Luke Skywalker" that he desired for such a long time. When he achieved to find his location, he was going to lower his guard due to the satisfaction. Kylo knew this like the back of his hand, and then only then he meant to use this opportunity. But for now, he shut his eyes to what was happening to Rey. And young apprentice used his master's occupation to hide his feelings in a subtle approach.

Rey tried to withstand the force of the Sith lord in desperation. She hid anything related with Ben or Luke in her mind. She tried to resist against Snoke with everything she has got, yet an instant pressure that covered her head trembled her defences greatly. The Sith lord wasn't trying to sneak through her barrier, he was quite blunt and powerful enough to destroy anything stand in his way. Rey's barrier of mind got torn into pieces, as the pain became beyond all bear. While her body began to strain in every possible muscle, her scream echoed throughout the throne room.

"No!.."

* * *

A/N: Here goes the 1st chapter... Diversion from the canon shall come in the next chapters. For anything on your mind about the story, please comment so that I can consider changes or improvements. For now, thank you for reading! And until next time, may the force be with you!..


End file.
